High School Musical Chatroom
by munkebabe1221
Summary: High School Musical has hit the computer. I am The author of Several Years Later on Flight 29 Down.
1. Chapter 1

HSM on instant messenger

hotterthanryan57 - Troy boOksrule3 - Gabriella wildcat8 - Chad McKeSsIeGrL - Taylor hotterthantroy75 - Ryan XoDarbuspetOx - Sharpay twinkletown63 - Miss Darbus BballCoach1 - Coach Bolton Kels89 - Kelsi iloveCookingclass13 - Zeke Jas98 - Jason

hotterthanryan57 just signed on hotterthantroy75 just signed on

hotterthantroy57: so when's twinkle town premiere? hotterthanryan75: I thought you knew before we even got the parts?  
hotterthantroy57: sorry I forgot.

twinkletown63 has just signed on

twinkletown63: Mister Bolton and Mister Evans what ridiculous screen names!  
hotterthanryan75: Miss Darbus Ryan forgot when the play was.  
twinkletown63: Mister Evans I am surprised at you!  
hotterthantroy57: Sorry Miss Darbus I'm very busy.  
hotterthanryan75: Ya picking out what hat your going to where tomorrow?  
twinkletown63: Mister Bolton I know your father is a dodo head but I expect more from you.  
Kels89 has just signed on

Kels89:Hey Troy what was our math homework?  
hotterthanryan75: Not sure I'm not in your math class.  
Kels89: O sorry I forgot.  
hotterthanryan75: That's Okay.

Kels89 has just signed off wldcat8 has just signed on

wildcat8: So Miss Darbus did you give Troy his tights yet?  
hotterthantroy57: Now this I gotta see!  
hotterthanryan75: What tights?  
twinkletown63: Yes. Miss Montez will sadly have to miss the show due to her cousins birthday.  
wildcat8: so miss Darbus what does the 63 stand for your age?  
twinkletown63: Mr. Danporth I will see you in detention tomorrow.  
wildcat8: But basketball!  
twinkletown63: It can wait.

Twinkletown63 has just signed off McKeSsieGrL has just signed on

wildcat8: Hey babe what's happening?  
McKeSsIeGrL: Nothing really I just found out my parents are getting a divorce though.  
hotterthanryan75: Sorry Taylor. So are you in Kelsi's math class?  
McKeSsIeGrL: Ya why?  
hotterthanryan75: She needs the math homework.  
McKeSsIeGrL: Okay let me go call her.  
wildcat8: Okay babe and sorry about your mom and dad hotterthantroy57: Sharpay is coming on.

XoDarbuspetOx has just signed on

XoDarbuspetOx: I'm waiting for Zeke!  
hotterthanryan75: Why is he baking you cookies?  
XoDarbuspetOx: No…Brownies

iloveCookingclass13 has just signed on

McKeSsIeGrL: back guys iloveCookingclass13: Sharpay, if you liked those brownies you'll love these ones because they have extra fudge!  
hotterthantroy57: Wow…Can I have one?  
XoDarbuspetOx: Lay off Zeke belongs to me!  
wildcat8: Actually, he belongs to the wildcats!  
hotterthanryan75: Ryan what hat are you wearing tomorrow?  
hotterthantroy57: The sparkly green one.

bballcoach1 has just signed on

bballcoach1: Troy Chad aren't you supposed to be practicing basketball wildcat8: Coach Bolton I was just about to do that!  
bballcoach1: Zeke what are you doing?  
iloveCookingclass13: I'm baking brownies for Sharpay!  
bballcoach1: Okay Zeke continue. Chad if I could I would ground you. Troy your grounded hotterthanryan75: What dad!? Does that mean…no twinkle town?  
bballcoach1: Only twinkle town and basketball if you aren't practicing you are…practicing hotterthanryan75: Sorry guys I gotta go bye hotterthantroy57: Ha!  
XoDarbuspetOx: Shut up Ryan!  
wildcat8: I gotta go practice!

hotterthanryan75 has just signed off wildcat8 has just signed off

McKeSsIeGrL: Sharpay your playing Minnie's best friend right?  
XoDarbuspetOx: Again. Shut up iloveCookingclass13: Ryan your Arnold's best friend right?  
hotterthantroy57: I must agree with my sister to…shut up!  
bballcoach1: I must say…I am proud of Troy hotterthantroy57: g2g sorry guys

hotterthantroy57 has just signed off

bballcoach1: Me 2 I have to make sure Troy is really practicing…not just saying that

Bballcoach1 has just signed off

iloveCookingclass13: Sharpay I'm coming over with your brownies McKeSsIeGrL: I'm going to go then to XoDarbuspetOx: I'll be waiting!

ilovecCookingclass13 has just signed off McKeSsIeGrL has just signed off XoDarbuspetOx has just signed off

Keep reading chapter 2! Update coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night

hotterthanryan57 - Troy boOksrule3 - Gabriella wildcat8 - Chad McKeSsIeGrL - Taylor hotterthantroy75 - Ryan XoDarbuspetOx - Sharpay twinkletown63 - Miss Darbus BballCoach1 - Coach Bolton Kels89 - Kelsi iloveCookingclass13 - Zeke Jas98 - Jason

boOksrule5 has just signed on BballCoach1 has just signed on

BballCoach1: Hello Ms. Montez boOksrule5: Hi Mr. Bolton BballCoach1: Troy is sick boOksrule5: O will he be back tomorrow?  
BballCoach1: No Gabriella I am sorry but he is being hospitalized.  
boOksrule5: Really what happened?  
BballCoach1: He collapsed at basketball. He was sitting down on the bleachers because he had just thrown up. He didn't feel well when all of a sudden we heard a boom. He was lying on the ground unconscious. He has a major concussion.  
boOksrule5: O gosh! Have to go now! What hospital and what room number?  
BballCoach1: East Alberquerque General. Room number 14.  
boOksrule5: Are you at the hospital now?  
BballCoach1: Yes are you coming?  
boOksrule5: Are you kidding? I have my jacket on already. I'll be there in about 20 minutes.

boOksrule5 has just signed off BballCoach1 has just signed off 


	3. AN

**Hi Readers. I'm sorry to say, but I will not be continuing this story. I will though, start a new HSM Chat room. Thnx!**


	4. Thanks!

Thank You Guys So much for supporting my fan fiction stories. I will be discontinuing the stories on this account. Don't cry!  I made a new account and will have lots of new stories, starting with my first one, Our Happy Ending. Thanks so much for your support. My new account is Jacobylady46

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**munkEbabe1221**


End file.
